Never Forget You
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: Right that moment Lucy spotted a boy with pink spiky hair walking towards the building. "Natsu!" She called. He didn't seem to hear her. She ran towards him. "Hey Natsu, wait up!" He finally turned around. "Hey Natsu, I know we had a fight and I'm sorry I just want you to know…" She trailed off as she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Natsu asked.


**Hey everyone, I'm so glad I finally got around to writing this one! This is my first NaLu fic, and I hopw you like it!**

Lucy sat at the bar watching Natsu eating, and Lisanna sitting next to him, talking to him. Lucy sighed and went back to pouting.

Ever since Lisanna had gotten back from Edolas, she had gotten close to Natsu. Almost too close for Lucy's comfort.

Sure, she and Lisanna had gotten along at first, but lately, the Strauss girl was really starting to annoy Lucy. Even Natsu was spending more time with Lisanna. At first it seemed like friendly reunion for the two, but as the days went by, it was almost as if Lisanna was pulling Natsu away from her.

Although Natsu and Lucy had started dating few months ago, Lucy knew that her feelings for him were bordering on love.

Lucy knew she and Natsu made a great team, and they had a mutual understanding for each other that only the two of them had. And above all, they were always there for each other.

But she couldn't be here for Natsu now, could she? Lucy was really starting to get annoyed now.

She turned her head and watched Natsu and Lisanna. By now Natsu had turned his head to face her, and Lisanna was moving closer. Her lips landed on Natsu's, and strangely enough, he didn't pull away. It seemed like an eternity to Lucy, and she never thought it would end.

But then Natsu pulled away and turned away from Lisanna. "This isn't right."

He looked up and found Lucy staring at him in shock. Natsu took a deep breath and went after her. But by the time he did, Lucy was already out the door.

How could he do that? He'd finally done it! And so had that bitch!

Lucy was on the brink of tears as she ran out of the guild hall. She ran all the way to her apartment and slammed the door. She sat on her bed and screamed as loud as she could, tears falling down her face. She fell back onto her bed, lying on her side and falling on her knees.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Natsu.

"GO AWAY!" Lucy screamed at him.

Natsu came and sat on her bed, next to her, anyway. He looked guilty. "No Luce, I don't care what you say, I'm staying."

Lucy was up now. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

She almost scoffed. "Yeah, but you didn't pull away. You know, you've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

Natsu looked down. "No, she pulled me away. I had no choice or she'd be upset. You know I love you."

Lucy was so angry about Lisanna that she ignored Natsu's confession.

"Oh yeah? Well that isn't what it looked like!"

By now, Natsu stood up, irritated. "Hey I just told you I loved you and you're still yelling at me!"

"I told you, just leave me alone!"

Natsu's irritation turned into anger. "FINE! Then I'm leaving!"

Lucy stood on her bed and pointed to the door. "Fine then! Go to your precious Lisanna!"

"Maybe I will!"

Lucy let out another scream. "I hate you! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"

"I WISHED I'D NEVER MET YOU EITHER!" Natsu called from outside the door.

Little did she know, his irritation had turned into hurt, and he felt like someone had just stabbed him through the heart.

After Natsu left, Lucy slammed the door once more, and this time climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her. She didn't care what happened anymore. She just wanted to lie in bed and never come out.

Lucy couldn't believe she'd said those things to Natsu. She knew she didn't mean any of it. She knew those words had hurt him more than anything. But it was too late now, she couldn't take them back.

Lucy closed her eyes and cried. That was all she could do now.

After hours of continuous sobbing, Lucy finally fell asleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window as Lucy opened her eyes. She looked around for her clock when she noticed something: this wasn't her room. She got out of bed and looked around. Nothing here was hers. The windows, the bed, the whole room was different. In fact, it was bigger.

But strangely enough, it all looked really familiar. Like she remembered this place from a while ago. Everything was a blur as Lucy lay back in bed.

Suddenly a knock sounded from the door. Lucy told them to come in.

An old man with a moustache walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy. Your father expects you downstairs for school. You wouldn't want to miss your first day, would you?"

Wait school? And father?

What was happening here?

Lucy looked around for something to wear and found a school uniform on her chair. She quickly ran to the bathroom and got changed, running downstairs.

Jude was at the table reading a newspaper. He looked up when he saw her. "Good morning, Lucy."

"Uh, good morning father?"

She sat down.

Something was seriously wrong here. She was dreaming. Yes, that had to be it, this was all a dream. Any minute now, Lucy would wake up, and go back to fighting with Natsu.

She pinched herself and closed her eyes. Surprisingly, that felt real. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the same room, Jude still reading his newspaper.

This was weird. None of this stuff could really be happening. Her father had lost their fortune months ago, and she hadn't seen him since. And school? What was that about.

"Hurry up and eat, Lucy, or you'll be late for school," Jude said sternly.

There it was again, school! Lucy silently ate breakfast, all the while thinking about what could have happened.

She had this really crazy theory that she had woken up in a parallel universe or some alternate reality where everything was different. But the thought disappeared as soon as it came.

No, that was crazy, it wasn't possible. No, this was a dream.

Lucy decided to play along with her dream. She finished breakfast, then ran upstairs to grab her bag, and her cellphone.

On her way out the door, a car was waiting for her out front.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'll walk," she told the driver. He looked confused, but nodded.

Lucy's new school was called Fairy High, and looking around, it seemed pretty big.

Lucy walked alongside the redhead, who talked about the school. She saw many familiar faces as she passed. Erza was there, Juvia, Cana, even Gray. But where was…

Right that moment Lucy spotted a boy with pink spiky hair walking towards the building.

"Natsu!" She called. He didn't seem to hear her. She ran towards him.

"Hey Natsu, wait up!" He finally turned around.

"Hey Natsu, I know we had a fight and I'm sorry I just want you to know…" She trailed off as she saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Natsu asked.

**Well, well, well, what'll Lucy do now? I've had this idea for a while, but I never got around to writing it. The idea was inspired by something, but I just can't put my finger on what it was. I'll try to update faster with this story. Be **sure** to check out my other ones!**


End file.
